VF-XX Zentran Fighter
Background (as per macross mecha manual) A two-mode variable fighter craft used by the Zentradi forces of the UN Spacy. Model Type - VF-XX Zentran Fighter Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 600 Arms - 225 Hands - 120 Legs - 350 Feet - 175 Main Thruster/Missile Pods - 300 Head - 125 Gun Pod - 120 Beam Cannon - 175 Beam Guns - 100 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 120kph Leaping - 20m Thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 400kph at all altitudes, mach 15 in space Flying Fighter - Mach 2 at sea level, Mach 4.5 at 10km, Mach 7.5 at 30km, Mach 15 in space Range - Unlimited in atmosphere, 4000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 13.7m, Fighter - 5.2m Length - Battroid - 4.9m, Fighter - 13.7m Width - Battroid - 5.8m, Fighter - 6m Weight - 29 tons PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Thermonuclear reaction turbines Weapons Weapon Type - Beam Guns (2, useable in all modes) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 6d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam Gunpod w/Laser Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - Beam gun - 2400m, Laser - 1200m Damage - Beam gun - 5d6 per blast, 2d6x10 per short burst, 3d6x10+30 per medium burst, 5d6x10 per long burst, 1d4x100+50 per full melee burst Laser - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Laser and Beam gun can be fired together. Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro missiles Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 80 total, 40 per main thruster pod. Missiles are 3rd generation Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 Half dodge bonuses when operating in an atmosphere +20% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to teh main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 425km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Suite - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 425km and can target up to 36 targets at once. +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 10x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 3000ft (900m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilot Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 3d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding as well as Full Environmentally Sealed Circulatory and Oxygen System Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers - Each has 18 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose thier lock and fly off. Smoke Dispenser - 24 charges that each create a 25m (90ft) wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks againstthe unit by 15% References Used Seto Kaiba Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ